Past
by blackcurrent626
Summary: Entah kenapa aku kembali teringat saat itu./"Maafkan aku, Tuan Kaien..."/ Canon / Oneshoot /Mind to RnR, Minna-san?


**A Bleach Fanfic**

**-Past-**

**By**

**Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**KaiRuki for Frindship and Angst**

**T rated**

**Canon / OOC / Sulit Dimengerti / typo(s)**

**If you don't like, just don't read!**

**

* * *

**

"Terima kasih…"

Aku tidak mengerti. Padahal pedang zanpaku milikku yang menembus jantungmu harusnya memberikan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di tubuhmu, bukan? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau berterima kasih padaku? Apakah kau senang, bahwa segala beban di pundakmu akhirnya terlepas?

Tubuhmu yang sudah tak bernyawa perlahan mulai menghilang. Berubah menjadi partikel-partikel roh yang terbang ke langit. Aku masih ingat bagaimana wajahmu yang bersimbah darah saat itu sedang tersenyum. Dan aku terlalu shock untuk melihat semua itu. Kau adalah orang yang sangat kuhormati. Kau yang mengajarkan banyak hal padaku. Mengajari aku bagaimana cara bertarung dan hal-hal yang sebelumnya tidak kumengerti. Kau adalah orang yang sangat kukagumi. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kupercayai.

Bau anyir dari darahmu yang masih melekat pada pedang zanpaku dan jubah shinigami yang kupakai membuat aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri. Kepalaku terasa kosong. Pandanganku kabur dan seperti berputar-putar. Seketika tubuhku ambruk ke tanah.

Tanganku masih menggenggam Sode no Shirayuki. Aku menelentangkan kedua tanganku tanda pasrah. Semua syarafku melemas, nafasku pun terasa tersendat-sendat. Aku menatap langit malam itu. Menatap kepergianmu yang entah kemana karena ulah tanganku.

Tik.

Setetes air turun dari langit. Mengenai pipiku yang sebelah kanan. Ah, hujan rupanya. Bahkan langit pun menangis atas kematianmu. Semakin lama hujan turun semakin deras dan menimbulkan bunyi bercak-bercak di tanah. Hujan menghujam seluruh tubuhku hingga basah kuyup. Sehingga darahmu yang sudah mengering kembali basah. Hidungku kembali mencium bau darahmu yang merembes bercampur dengan bau tanah disekitarku. Membuatku ingin muntah…

Aku menutup kedua mataku. Hati dan ragaku terlalu lelah untuk semua ini. Dingin pun mulai merayap perlahan ke seluruh tubuhku. Tapi tubuhku seakan mati rasa.

Entah kenapa pikiranku melayang-layang kembali ke masa lalu. Dan aku ingat benar saat kau mengatakan hal itu padaku.

* * *

"Kau tahu apa yang selalu diajarkan oleh Kapten Ukitake pada kita di divisi tiga belas, hm?" tanyamu padaku. Kau tetap berdiri di depan dan memunggungiku yang duduk di atas sebatang kayu. Sehingga aku hanya bisa melihat punggungmu. Sinar matahari sore itu membias lembut sehingga tubuh mungilku tenggelam dalam bayanganmu.

"Hn? Aku tidak tahu. Apa itu, Tuan Kaien?" aku menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan pertanyaan pula sebelum memakan nasi kepal –bekal yang kita bawa sebelum latihan− sore itu. Selesai latihan menggunakan pedang selama seharian denganmu membuat perutku berbunyi karena lapar. Memalukan.

Kau berbalik dan menatapku dengan pandangan heran. "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanyamu lagi dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Aku hanya menggeleng polos. "Tidak." Jawabku jujur. Kedua tanganku masih setia memegang nasi kepal yang sudah rusak dua gigitan. Dan mata _amethyst_-ku masih terpaku pada iris _dark blue _milikmu.

Kau menghela nafas dengan kedua tangan yang masih saling bersidekap. Lalu menoleh ke arah matahari sebentar lalu kembali menatapku. Dan kau pun tersenyum simpul.

"Kapten Ukitake mengajarkan ada dua hal yang menjadi alasan seseorang dalam bertarung." Jelasmu. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Pertama−" kau mengacungkan jari telunjuk kananmu "−adalah bertarung untuk melindungi nyawa. Tak peduli itu nyawa siapa. Baik temanmu, keluarga, bahkan nyawamu sendiri."

Aku masih diam mendengarkan penjelasanmu.

"Dan yang kedua−" kau menambahkan jari tengahmu membentuk tanda _peace_ sambil berkacak pinggang si depanku "−adalah pertarungan untuk mempertaruhkan harga diri." Lanjutmu.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali. Bingung tentunya. "Hah? Mempertaruhkan harga diri? Apa maksudnya itu, Tuan Kaien?" tanyaku.

Pandangan kristal _dark blue_ dari matamu berubah. Sulit diartikan.

Hening.

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku. Semilir angin berhembus membuat rambutmu dan rambutku bergoyang pelan sesuai iramanya. Suara gemerisik dedaunan dan rumput disekitar juga tertangkap jelas oleh indera pendengarku. Sampai akhirnya kau memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Aku… tidak tahu." Jawabmu pelan. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. "Bagiku… keduanya sama saja. Yaitu akhirnya sama-sama melindungi nyawa, kan?"

"…"

Kau mengepalkan tangan di depan wajahmu lalu membukanya dan mengepalkannya lagi membuka lagi terus berulang sampai beberapa kali. "Aku… tidak… mengerti…" sambungmu.

"…"

"Tapi−" Kau segera meralat ucapanmu. Kau kembali menatapku dengan rasa semangat dan tersenyum lebar padaku. "−aku yakin, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan memahaminya." Teriakmu penuh keyakinan dan mengangkat tinju ke udara.

Benar-benar membuatku kaget. Isi hatimu mudah sekali berubah.

Aku menghela nafas keras. "Sok keren." Gumamku. Lalu aku kembali memakan nasi kepal yang sebelumnya sempat terabaikan. Dahimu berkedut membentuk empat sudut siku-siku begitu mendengar gumamanku.

Pletak!

"Aduh!"

Kau menjitak kepalaku. Sakit, kau tahu itu? Aku meringis memegangi kepalaku yang terasa bengkak begitu mendapat bogeman mentah dari tanganmu.

"'Sok keren' katamu?" kau mencengkeram kepalaku dan menatapku dengan aura membunuh di sekitarmu "Beraninya kau berkata begitu pada seniormu!"

"Ta-tapi kan… tidak harus menjitak kepalaku!" aku berusaha membela diri.

Kau mendengus dan melepaskan kepalaku. Lalu kau menghunuskan pedangmu padaku. "Waktunya latihan! Ayo mulai!"

"HEEEEEEHHH?"

* * *

Ah… kenapa aku malah ingat saat itu, ya? Sudah lama rasanya. Aku teringat lagi kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat kau melawan hollow itu. Hollow yang sudah membunuh istrimu dan memanfaatkan tubuhnya mengelabui para shinigami. Kau tentu marah, bukan?

Saat aku ingin membantumu melawan hollow itu, Kapten Ukitake mencegat tanganku.

'Jangan, saat ini ia sedang bertarung mempertaruhkan harga diri. Biarkan ia menyelesaikannya sendiri' begitu yang beliau katakana padaku.

Bertarung… mempertaruhkan harga diri, eh?

Sialnya hollow itu mempunyai kekuatan khusus. Ia bisa menghisap pedang zanpaku yang menyentuhnya. Kau pun terdesak. Sampai hollow itu menyerang dan menyudutkanmu. Ia masuk dan mengendalikan tubuhmu. Kau mulai menggila. Atau hollow di tubuhmu itu yang menggila. Menyerang semua orang tanpa terkecuali. Termasuk aku…

Dengan tangan gemetar aku menghunuskan pedangku padamu. Sebisa mungkin aku bersikap waspada seperti yang kau ajarkan. Kau datang menyerangku. Aku ingin mengayunkan pedangku padamu. Tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan tanganku. Tanganku terasa kaku. Aku tidak bisa. Tidak. Tidak bisa! Yang bisa kulakukan hanya terus menghindari setiap seranganmu.

Kau terus mendesakku. Aku takut. Tubuhku tak henti-hentinya gemetar. Aku berusaha lari. Sampai aku tersungkur sekali pun.

Tiba-tiba kesadaranmu kembali. Kau kembali mengambil alih tubuhmu. Seperti menahan rasa sakit, kau memohon padaku, "Kuchiki… bunuh aku…"

Apa kau bodoh? Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengabulkan hal gila seperti itu! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan sanggup!

"Tuan Kaien−"

"Cepat!" perintahku lagi.

Tubuhku makin gemetar tak karuan. Syarafku seakan mati. Aku tetap terpaku di tempatku.

"Aaaaarrrrgggghhhh…" teriakanmu menggema di telingaku. Kau berusaha menekan hollow itu di tubuhmu dan berjalan gontai ke arahku. Aku tak bisa bergerak se-inchi pun. Kedua tanganku saja yang masih setia menggenggam Sode no Shirayuki. Tiga meter. Dua meter. Kau mempercepat langkahmu dan menarik pedang zanpaku yang sedang kupegang dan menusukkannya tepat di jantungmu.

Kedua kelopak mataku melebar. Darah segar mengalir dari ujung pedangku. Kita berdua terduduk di tanah. Aku masih tidak percaya apa yang terjadi sampai akhirnya kau bergumam "Terima kasih…"

Maafkan aku… Tuan Kaien…

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Sudah saatnya. Padahal tragedi itu sudah lewat bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi masih terukir jelas di otakku. Aku menghela nafas perlahan, dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Tenanglah, Kuchiki Rukia. Ayo, fokuskan pikiranmu!

Perlahan aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju gerbang Senkaimon. Ya, hari ini adalah pertama kalinya aku ditugaskan ke dunia manusia. Gugup? Tentu saja. Langkahku semakin dekat. Aku melirik sekilas ke belakang. Kapten Ukitake tersenyum dan Kiyone tampak melambaikan tangan padaku.

Tepat di depan gerbang, aku berhenti sebentar sebelum melangkah lebih jauh. Tuan Kaien… aku juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu. Do'a kan aku. Aku yakin, di dunia manusia nanti, akan ada banyak hal baru yang menantiku. Benar kan, Tuan Kaien?

-OWARI-

* * *

**A/N: Hn? Apa ini? Michi juga nggak tahu =_=**

**Jujur, Michi nggak ngerti canon itu apa, tapi tetap aja di tulis *digeplak***

**Err… ada beberapa scene yang sengaja Michi ubah dari cerita yang aslinya. Yah, walau tambah hancur sih *innocent**ditendang***

**Fic ini sebagai pelampiasan stress -_- makanya jadi angst gitu. Walau tiap hari stress sih *lah?***

**Akhir kata(?), Mind to review?**

***Michi rasa para flamer cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui makna 'if you don't like just don't read' kan? :P***


End file.
